The Hunt
by Ramandu's Daughter
Summary: A short story giving a more detailed account of the events leading up to and during the Pevensie's hunt of the white stag and return to our world from Narnia.


Peter sighed as he gazed out of the window. His dark hair drooped across his forehead which was furrowed in thought. His eyes were glazed, not taking in the smooth sea before him as it reflected back the clear sky.

'What is troubling you Peter?,' enquired Edmund as he slowly rose from the couch, 'You have not been yourself this past week!' Indeed Peter hadn't. Ever since they had defeated the White Witch they had been slowly seeking out any followers of hers that still lurked in the farthest reaches of Narnia. Now that the Fierce Giants had been driven back from the North and negotiations with the Lone Islands had finished life had been rather too peaceful for Peter's liking. He grew easily bored with balls and banquets and although he would never wish any evil on his beloved Narnia he could not help but wish that something exciting would happen soon.

At that moment the door at the far end of the room opened and in burst Lucy, like a ray of sunlight. Although she was now much older she had not lost her spark and was, as all of Narnia agreed, a gay and golden girl. Her hair which had been done so beautifully that morning had slipped somewhat in all her toings and froings as she hurried about the castle and she looked, as Susan would put it, 'rather wild.'

'Peter, Edmund, you are wanted. Dear Tumnus has ventured down the river with the most wonderful news. The White Stag has been sighted and Tumnus bids you all come hear him!' She gushed, hardly pausing for breath. Her face shone with excitement, just as much at the joy of seeing her old friend again as at the news of the Stag.

'Wonder of wonders, did Tumnus tell you where the creature was seen, I should so love to hunt him. There is none such a majestic beast as he and there would be no hunt so great as one for him.' Peter had quite forgotten his troubles and was staring at Lucy with an eager face. 'No, Susan bid me fetch you to him so that he might tell us all,' Lucy retorted. 'Come, Susan is waiting there for us.'

The three hurried out of the room down the hall to the chamber. They paused a minute to compose themselves before entering. Along the sides of the room men and other creatures stood, all bowing low, as their Queen and Kings entered. At the far end of the room sat Susan on a high stone chair. Her black hair flowed down her back and framed her face very prettily and her lips slipped into a sweet smile as she caught sight of the others.

'Come and sit, my brothers and sister, for this dear faun, Tumnus has come with glad tidings for us,' she called. The faun turned around and bowed low as Peter, Edmund and Lucy sat in the chairs beside their sister. He looked much older now, his beard was longer and the hair covering his legs was streaked with silver strands.

'Majesties, and fellow Narnians, not two days ago our good friend Pelinor came to visit me. He told me of whispers between the trees in the Great Western Wood about a mysterious stag who ran with the swiftness of the wind and shone as though bathed in moonlight even in the darkest corners of the woods'.

'I told him that you could not take their word as trees can be deceived and he informed me that he had at first thought the same as me. 'Then how can you be so sure it is the White Stag,' I enquired of him. He responded, 'Only this past night I decided I would see if I could spot this creature myself and set up camp in the woods. In the middle of the night I spotted him drinking from the stream and I think he knew I was there because he looked at me and I felt as though he saw right inside me. He must have decided I would not harm him because he did not flee away but stayed a while drinking before he moved on. Then I was in no doubt that it was he, the great White Stag from Tales of Old because it seemed to me that he looked deep into my soul. And now Tumnus,' he continued to me, 'I urge you to travel to Cair Paravel to tell their Majesties for I know there is none so swift and worthy of hunting him so that he may grant them a wish.' I left my house as soon as he had gone to come here and now humbly suggest that you prepare for a hunt."

As he told his story a hush had fallen over the room but now he had finished the excitement was palpable and it seemed to everyone that Peter had become much younger, as when he had first become High King.

"Well court," he announced loudly, "I intend to leave as soon as possible and would gladly have any of you by my side."

"Well, I'll join you brother though I am not so fast as you and I think hardly a thousand soldiers could keep dear Lucy at Cair Paravel." Edmund proclaimed, satisfied to see Peter looking so fresh and magnificent again.

"Indeed, I long to see the creature with my own eyes. Will you join us?" Lucy directed this question at Susan who was smiling to herself as she watched the Kings and Queen revert to young children.

"I will, I have no entertaining to keep me here save Lady Liln who, I hope, might be persuaded to join us along with Lord Olvin," Susan turned to the young woman, halfway down the hall. Lady Liln sat on a chair fanning herself furiously. She wore a green dress and her blond curls were piled high above her, held in place by a green bow. She was a good friend of Susan's who was visiting at Cair Paravel while her husband, Lord Olvin conducted some business in Narnia. She blushed as all eyes turned to her.

"I thank your majesty for such a kind invitation but I am afraid that my husband has concluded his business here and we really must leave tomorrow morn, as planned. Much as I know he would have loved to join your hunt and he will be very dissapointed but he only left Aeol in charge of affairs and he is really not in a position to manage things for any longer also..." She trailed off, realising she had babbled on rudely. As much as Liln loved Susan she did always feel slightly out of place in the Narnian court and would not be sorry to return home to Archenland where it was her, rather than the two Narnian Queens, who held the eyes of the young men.

Peter sighed inwardly, glad that she had declined, Susan was much more relaxed when not surrounded by dignitaries who never ceased to spout praise of her grace and beauty. The kings and Queens rose as the whole room bowed low and then strode out of the room, one after the other, followed by Tumnus.


End file.
